Fairy Queen & The salamander
by deathcon46
Summary: This takes place after the defeat of aconologia and zeref.Natsu and Erza grow closer but what happens when Ezra has to deal with her role as master and nasty symbol of peace how can she stop him from being reckless.Will she loose him to his recklessness or his selflessness?
1. A New Master & The Symbol Of Peace

**This is my very first fanfic so I will humbly accept any reveiws and comments and learn as I go along****Discalimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any character in this fanfic**

Fiore was in a state of peace and tranquility.Alvarez,Zeref,and Acnologia were all defeated and order was now restored.There were many casualties and many events that changed the lives of those who fought in the war.One of these being makarov stepping down from his post as guild master.Second is the survival of E.N.D within Natsu(Due to the fusing of both Dragon and Demon seed within him) but that's a story for another time.Lastly the new oracion seis were pardoned of their crimes and now joined Fairy Tail

Natsu Dragneel the infamous "Salamander " of Fairy Tail is presently at a celebration that was thrown for their victory by the king of Fiore.Natsu stood to a bar table as he watched as the King made his announcements."This is going to be a while "he thought"You can always just gag him to shut him up" a sinister voice echoed in his head"Like thats going to solve much"he snorted."And now i'll be invinting the master of our strongest guild Master Makarov Dreyar" his highness said receiving applause from his audience.

"Thank you as you all notice I am an ancient relic of a man " Makarov said making everyone in the audience snicker."I want to thank my children who fought so hard to protect everything we hold dear and our comrades who fought at our side"the old man yhen motioned a hand gesture to gildarts who got up and walked up to the stage beside makarov.

"I have two anouncments to make before we start this party,May Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel come to the stage please" Both Fairy Tail members were inquisitive jn walking up the stage."Erza Scarlet gor your leadership,Courage ,and loyalty to your family j announce you the 7th Guildmaster of Fairy Tail".This lead to many gasps of surprise."T T THHank You I humbly accept this honour"she stuttered with her eyes widened like saucers.She couldn't believe it she was awarded the position of guild master to say she was elated was an understatement.Makarov smiled at her and nodded his head turning to Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel I am Anouncing you an official S class mage of Fairy Tail "makarov declared.Now it was natsu's turn to be awestruck." If you are shocked now then you will be floored after this"said gildarts."Natsu truth is I am getting old and wont be able to protect the guid forever and what not only our guild but this country needs is someone of pure of heart to be a symbol of hope to those in crisis and fear to the dark guilds and evil doers"."I know that symbol is you so Natsu Dragneel not only am i anouncing you as the Ace of Fairy Tail but as a offer from the council youre now The 1st rank wizard saint,for defeating Acnologia and zeref the title God Of Ishgar is yours!".Natsu was frozen in awe but yhe eruption of cheers made him snap back to reality.

"I humbly accept this offer"he said with his usual cheery smile." LET THE CELEBRATION BEGIN!!"

* * *

Joy,Happiness,peace these were a few of the many positive emotions that were in the atmosphere.Everyone was slow dancing to music with their respective partners such as Juvia whom was with gray,gajeel and levy,lucy and loki and lastly laxus and mirajane.Natsu stood there with a smile observing the spectacle.His eyes roamed the ballroom and stumbled upon Ichiya and Jellal who were arguing.Then the pinkette focused his senses "She wants to dance with me" "Man, my darling Erza wants to dance with her love". This continued on for some time.Then she she caught his eyes. she wore a long classy black lace dress,her scarlet red hair flowed down her back and shoulders,with a bang draping over her right eye with black heels and a diamond neklace that had The Fairy Tail symbol

**" I didn't know you have attractions to the opposite sex,you always struck me as a dense moron"**The etherious spoke amused by the way Natsu stared at the knight.**"You should go for it ,she seems to be uninterested in the two of them" **"Are you crazy?she'll probably stab me if i ask her"** " Quit Being a spineless whimp You won't know until you try" **Natsu sighed in defeat"You're right".He then walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.She turned around and faced him with a look of annoyance, but recognized who it was and gave a light smile.Natsu gazed into her brown orbs and gave her a cheery smile "May I have this dance " she looked at him with a shocked face which morphed into a aproving smile as she moved her lips to his ears "You may " she whispered.

**12 minutes later**

After they had danced Natsu and Erza were standing on the roof of a building on top of the castle."I really enjoyed myself tonight who wouldve thought i would become the guild master" " Same goes here never thought old man. gildarts would pass the torch to me" " Well you are the strongest member who took down our biggest foes we ever faced so it's understadable" she said .

Erza's smile then morphed into a frown and Natsu noticed."I don't think i have what it takes to lead our guild" she said dejectedly " oh come on erza I think you're the best person eligible for guild master" " You don't have to make me feel better" "Listen Erza you're the most unique ,strong ,kind, gentle, mature,caring,stern,courageous,and loving women i have met and we are lucky to have a master like you i think you will be an amazing guildmaster". The Dragonslayer received and incredulous look she couldn't believe Natsu thought about her in that way

" Thank you Natsu but you don't have to spare my feelings " she said with raw emotion."Hahaha Dont be silly Erza its not like I'm saying this only because I'm in love with you" Her eyes widened and sparks shot throughouther chest ,she felt like she heard wrong and she had to ask him"What did you say Natsu? he paused and then looked down as a blush formed over his cheeks " I I I said I love you Erza" after minutes of hearing no response he was about to get up when he felt her lips clash against his.It felt as if fireworks shot through their bodies.

**BOOM!!CRACKLE!BOOM!!!!!!!!!!**

The explosion of fireworks lit ghe nightsky She returned her focus on him "I love you too Natsu" She then reclosed the gap between them again and reconected their lips.

**Until next time folks I will be dropping a chapter 2 so stay in tune.Please leave any and all reveiws and comments thank you**


	2. The Dark Encounter

**Ok, folks, I have decided to continue the story and no it won't be that kind of stories I find them to be kind of cliche and overrated in my personal view no offense to any of my fellow writers. However, I will also try to keep things interested now. Let's Begin!!!** **Disclaimer. I do not own a fairy tail or any characters of this story.**

**_* 2-month time skip*_**

**_Location: Ishgar Magnolia,_**

**_ Fairy Tail_** **_Time: Evening 5:20 pm_**

Everything was peaceful in the city of magnolia. The birds were tweeting. The sun is setting in the sky getting ready to take it's typical. All was good in this city."DAAMMN IITT!!!!!".Well almost all except for Erza Scarlet. The redheaded knight exclaimed slamming her fist into a nearby wall cracking it. The paperwork she had to toil countless hours doing was starting to get on her nerves. She sighed and rubbed her eyes this job was more overwhelming than she anticipated was obvious now why Master was anxious to find a successor.

Everything was pissing her off which led to some members falling victim to her wrath. The day was getting more stressful as the hours passed by but it was a good thing she was about to be done for the evening.** *Knock Knock*** the sound rung throughout her office "Come in" she said in an irritated voice."Hey wassup, Erza" a male voice reached her ears. Her eyes lit up "Natsu!" she exclaimed with a cheerful smile. He walked into the room closing the door behind him. Natsu walked behind her and began running her shoulders eliciting a moan from the redhead. She sighed in comfort laying back in relaxation into him."You seem restless you wouldn't happen to be overworking your, would you?"

"I knew Master had a stressful job in dealing with all the expenses from the damages we cause bug this is insane!! she exclaimed earning a slight laugh from Natsu" I honestly know for a fact you're doing an awesome job as our Guild Master". Oh and tell me how do you know that?". It's because everyone scarcely destroys stuff now that you're our Master" he said chuckling."So what are your plans for the night" Natsu asked, "I plan on taking a nice warm bath and eating strawberry cheesecake while I'm watching some television"." Sounds interesting do you have room for one more?" he asked giving her a peck on her forehead.

"I do but.," she said she slipped something into his hand "...you have a work to do,

" she said with a smirk. Natsu groaned in irritation the magic counsel was breathing down his neck plenty recently. The reason being is because of the boost in Dark Guild activity. They are getting bolder with each crime they execute. He sighed rubbing his eyes then pinching the bridge of his nose._" This is getting out of hand It's on me for letting it get to this point I'm supposed to be the leader of the wizard saints the Symbol of peace and order I'm going to correct this". _Natsu then started heading towards the door. "Natsu..." The voice of the redhead met his ears and he turned around upon hearing this "Yes Erza?". "Please be safe," she said with a serious expression, but eyes filled with concern. The pink-haired Dragon slayer gave her his signature goofy smile "Sure I will " he said before opening the door and walking through it.

* * *

**Ishgar Fiore, Early evening 6:30 pm**

**_Several minutes Later_** **Erza's Pov**

"Ooooaaaaaahhh" Erza yawned in tiredness as she cut the lights off in her office. She walked out of the office into the guildhall which was void of its normal exuberance. She then sighed and smile no matter how stressful her job a

is she wouldn't trade it for anything. The redhead thought while locking up the guild."You seem lively" said the masculine deep voice of someone who sounded familiar to her.

She spun around on reflex with a sword in hand(who knows where she got it from)and had it pressed against the person's throat. "Woah calm down Erza it's me," said the voice. The scarlet haired knight focused her vision to see that it was her blue-haired childhood friend. "Damn it Jellal doesn't sneak up on me like that I could've hurt you" Erza yelled. He simply smirked at that "Oh I beg to differ but anyhow what's up?" he asked."Nothing major just heading home after a long day" she sighed

"Mind if I walk you home?" "I don't know" she stated contemplating if that was a good decision "_Sure having your ex crush\love walk you home alone at night is ok nothing_ to fear" she sarcastically thought to herself."I just want to make sure you're safe" he stated. She sighed" It's not like you're going to take no for an answer," said the Scarlet knight as she turned on her heel and began walking followed by Jellal. They both talked about random things enjoying each other company. Several minutes later both wizards stood outside Erza's home in Fairy Hill's

"Thank you for walking me home " Erza thanked him."Anytime Erza" Jellal said giving her a small smile then continuing on his walk. Erza opened the door to her apartment. Walking into it the redhead immediately made her way toward her bathroom."_Today was extremely hectic I'm glad I can finally relax" _she thought. She a Requiped her armor of leaving her gorgeous body completely naked. Even though she did not know it She was one of the sexiest and beautiful women in Fiore. She had F cup size breast that didn't sag in the slightest, full lips, a big plump and round ass that was impossible not to admire, toned body, creamy complexion, deep chocolate brown eyes, and extraordinary scarlet sea read hair that flowed down to her back.

She was breathtaking she then took a shower and equipped into her pajamas. Climbing into the bed sleep began to take over Erza.

* * *

**Unknown location**

There were several figures standing in a circle and laughing. They seemed to be beating on a little kid about 9 years old. The kid screamed, begged, and whimpered pleas of mercy whilst weeping silently praying that someone will save him. Footsteps Were heard in The Back of them and everyone stopped what they were doing.

A figure stood before them they wore a black cloak. Under that cloak which was hardly noticeable was a black t-shirt that hugged the man's body, black long tactical pants, and tactical boots. "I assume you're The dark guild named Black Ravens? " He demanded more than asked. "Yeah we are who is asking?" he asked. In a flash, the figure closed the distance between him and the dark mage digging his fist into the man's face sending him rocketing through a nearby wall. " You're a dead man now" They all got in defensive stances ready to attack but paused on seeing the necklace the man was wearing or the charm on it."You're-..." one said but he was cut off."You're demise" the figure said as he raised up a hand and flames burst to life and his hand engulfed with flames.

**And that is the end of chapter 2 I'm trying to keep this story going smoothly and I'm kinda surprised it's going a little smooth do far. Thank you and leave all comments and reviews below **


End file.
